


Rising Storm

by tirsynni



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: (Less in Action and More in Spirit), Adultery, M/M, Sexual Content, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-16 04:04:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19310251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tirsynni/pseuds/tirsynni
Summary: Teba just wanted to go to the Flight Range to practice. He got far more than he bargained for.





	Rising Storm

**Author's Note:**

> Platonic Teba&Link is more my preference, but this plot bunny kept me up at night, so...

The air around the Flight Range was ice cold, a bite to it Teba could feel through his feathers. A storm coming down from the mountains rather than simply night’s chill. It would cut his practice short, and he could imagine Saki’s relief. If she had her way, it would storm every night, keeping her husband home.

Teba told himself that she knew what she signed up for, but it didn’t help the stubborn kernel of guilt in his breast. This was where his fire was, where it had always been. At least she had the comfort of knowing it was practice and not another Rito tearing him away from her.

Or a Hylian, but that was never a safe thought.

He landed on the Flight Range’s roof and took a moment to study the sky. Thick clouds blocked out the stars but no snow yet. Teba had time. Not much, which meant he should get a move on, but he found himself lingering anyway, golden eyes sharp as he studied his surroundings. Had he heard someone? Or was it the rising wind?

Was it, perhaps… Master Revali?

Three months ago had been a shock to everyone. Vah Medoh attacking, a strange voice yelling a war cry from its head. Discovering that Vah Medoh had been attacking  _ Calamity Ganon _ and had been instrumental to his defeat. Discovering Master Revali, alive if dazed, on Vah Medoh’s head. Discovering Link was not the Champion’s descendent but the Hylian Champion himself. Discovering Master Revali  _ courting _ Link, complete with his feather in Link’s hair. It was enough to have the gossips chittering for years!

It proved more than enough to throw off Teba’s training and goals. Master Revali’s...distinctive personality didn’t help matters. His return, however desired, threw Rito Village into an uproar of which it was slow to recover. When it was learned that Link planned on staying with Master Revali whenever he visited the village, it required more changes on Teba’s part, as he refused to allow something so...improper.

Master Revali’s return, unexpectedly, also revitalized his goals. 

Teba breathed in deeply, letting the sharp air of the Flight Range fill his lungs. He had grown stagnant, he admitted to himself, focusing more on Tulin’s training than his own. It was past time to grow to the next level. Perhaps if he had been better trained, Vah Medoh wouldn’t have harmed him so easily.

Hopping from the roof to the Flight Range’s ledge, Teba listened for intruders. The Flight Range’s own whipping winds made it difficult, the coming storm not helping. Additional training, he told himself, even as he settled into a meditative pose on the ledge. If his senses had been sharper, more attuned to his surroundings, than perhaps he could have dodged Vah Medoh’s shot to his leg.

Vah Medoh should have been  _ his _ battle, but instead, Link was forced to take on the Divine Beast and the monster within it alone.

He heard nothing but the winds. Teba exhaled, letting his breath join the air, and focused. If Master Revali could master the Gale, so could he.

His mind kept wandering to Link and Master Revali instead of focusing as it should. It made him think he could hear their voices.

No. Teba  _ could _ hear their voices. Cursing lowly to himself, he looked around. A fire was burning, but he left it lit when he returned Tulin home from their practice earlier. When he left, there had been nothing around the fire. Now he recognized a Hylian Shield, shining in the firelight.

Had they come here to practice? Master Revali  _ did _ keep talking about Link’s  _ technique _ …

It was difficult to hear over the rising winds, but Teba heard Link’s voice. Even with the fire, so late at night with the coming storm, the Flight Range was dark and growing darker. The Rito were said to have the sharpest eyes in Hyrule, but Teba had to squint to see anything past the fire. Yes. There. Two figures. Link and Master Revali.

His cue to leave, Saki would argue, but Teba  _ had _ come here to train. Also, he distrusted Master Revali’s motivations toward Link. ( _ Master _ Link, Saki also tried to argue, but once you set the bone in someone’s arm and cleaned the blood from his nose, it was hard to refer to him as  _ Master _ .) They were supposed to be courting, and Teba thought Master Revali was too fast, too forward, too  _ improper _ . He could never say it aloud in the village, as Saki repeatedly reminded him, but he disapproved of the match.

So instead of leaving, as Teba should, he found himself gliding closer, keeping to the shadows. What he wanted was to just fly in between them, or maybe lecture Master Revali, but then Saki would finally give in and kill him. No. Teba needed proof that the relationship was inappropriate. Something to take to the Elder...or give Teba enough grounds to act on it himself.

It took Teba all of twenty seconds to realize that yes, Master Revali was being inappropriate, and he should leave. Now.

Teba didn’t move. Beak open, Teba stared.

This. This was  _ beyond _ inappropriate for a courting couple!

Both Master Revali and Link were naked, clothes in a pile at their feet. Their weapons were gently resting against the wall, the only care for anything Teba saw. Master Revali had Link braced against the wall mere feet from their weapons, and as Teba watched, dazed, his wings roamed Link’s naked body, his beak actually  _ nipping _ at Link’s featherless shoulder and neck. Link only crooned back, pressing those odd Hylian kisses against Revali’s beak and the side of his face, fingers digging into Revali’s plumage. One pale hand roamed downward, rubbing where Revali’s cock emerged from his cloaca, slick and pink.

Teba  _ knew _ , Harth’s and Saki’s warnings be damned, that he should have pulled Link aside and talked to him as soon as he heard about the courting. Link didn’t know better, but Master Revali sure as hell did.

Link crooned again, and Teba flinched when he realized that was the noise he heard earlier. It was soft and breathless and warm like Teba had never heard before.

He had heard enough. He needed to leave. The Elder should hear about this.

Teba didn’t move.

Master Revali was saying something but Teba couldn’t make out the words, only the tone, so arrogant that Teba wanted to put an arrow in his wing. But there was a warm croon there which stopped him, matching Link’s in tone, and Teba’s breath caught when Master Revali brushed his beak along Link’s nose and cheek. Link smiled and pressed his lips to the tip.

The fire was hot, the inner room of the Flight Range protected from the harsh winds. Teba fluffed his feathers against the rising heat.

One wing glided over Link’s shoulders and down, settling on the small of Link’s back. Master Revali pulled and Link went, their bodies pressed close to each other, Link’s hand trapped between them. Master Revali nuzzled Link’s face before nipping at his neck again. This time when Master Revali spoke, Teba caught some of his words. Something about one hundred years and Sidon. Prince Sidon of the Zora? Why mention him right then?

Then Link’s arm jerked and Master Revali arched, gasping. Link swung a leg over Master Revali’s hip and dragged him impossibly closer, saying something about Master Revali’s  _ Great Eagle Bow _ which left Teba restless and flustered.  _ Link! _

Master Revali laughed. Teba swallowed hard as he settled between Link’s legs.That was...that was… That was beyond inappropriate.

Link grabbed Master Revali’s shoulder and pulled himself higher, dragging his chest and stomach along Master Revali’s body. Master Revali groaned and Teba found himself biting back his own. Link settled on Master Revali like he was another horse to ride. His face glowed in the firelight, flushed and damp with sweat, sky-blue eyes closed as he rubbed his cheek against Master Revali’s. Master Revali crooned and rubbed back, wing pulling Link tight against him.

Then, with a long, slow sigh, Link lowered himself down onto Master Revali.

From this angle, Teba couldn’t see the specifics, but he knew exactly when penetration occurred. He saw it in the tightening of Master Revali’s muscles, in the twitch of his wings, in the small jerk of his hips. He saw it in Link’s sharp inhale and how his face went slack, eyes fluttering closed.

Teba felt it in his own groin. To his horror, he felt his cloaca grow slick, his cock hardening.

_ No _ , he thought, but he didn’t move. He didn’t look away.

Heat burning in his gut, Teba watched as one of his dearest friends and his idol fucked in his favorite place in the world.

Master Revali was still talking, words muffled against Link’s neck, thrusting up every time Link slid down. Teba couldn’t make out the words and he shouldn’t be trying. In his head, he could hear Saki and Harth shouting at him, but he couldn’t bring himself to move if Vah Medoh was aiming its cannons at him again. He had never cheated on his wife, never  _ considered _ cheating on his wife, but he couldn’t budge. He couldn’t close his eyes.

Teba knew he could be blind, but he hadn’t realized how badly he wanted this until he saw Link wrap both legs around Master Revali’s waist and grind down on his cock. “More,” Link gasped, and Teba knew he would be hearing it in his dreams.

Master Revali laughed, wrapping one wing around Link’s waist, bracing the other on his shoulder. “Is the Hylian Champion getting tired already?” Master Revali teased, and  _ that _ Teba heard, along with the gasp Link made when Master Revali roughly bounced him on his cock.

Link did  _ something _ , and whatever else Master Revali was saying was cut off by a groan. The sound hid most of Link’s reply. Something about riding Sidon? What?

Whatever it was, it made Master Revali snarl, sending pleasant shivers up Teba’s spine. Teba’s cock jerked, precum dripping from the tip. Teba kept his wings steady at his sides.

If he couldn’t bring himself to look away, at least he could stop himself from touching anything.

Master Revali pushed Link into the wall and fucked him hard while Link gasped and rode him and made terrible puns about cocked arrows. Master Revali insulted him and Link laughed and Teba trembled, cock aching. Two proud, strong warriors, fucking like they were fighting, muscles rippling and Link’s callused hands gripping Master Revali’s back like they had gripped Teba’s months ago when they went up against Vah Medoh.

...oh.

Harth had always told him he was slow. He told him that when Teba told him of his plans to court Saki, sounding weary and resigned. Teba had no regrets. He loved Saki and he loved Tulin but now… Looking at Link and Master Revali, Link’s eyes squeezing shut, their bodies shuddering together…

Oh.

Lost in their orgasm, neither noticed Teba slipping away. The cold air outside the Flight Range helped deal with his unwanted erection. Teba flew far enough away that he didn’t have to worry about being seen and sat down to think.

At last, the storm hit.

**Author's Note:**

> For more Rito and Link love, check me out on [tumblr](https://tirsynni.tumblr.com/).


End file.
